So Nice, So Smart
by LizDarcy1
Summary: Noel Covington knows two important facts about himself and his life. One, he loves his girlfriend, Casey McDonald. Two, she does not love him back. AU, one-shot, introspective, Noel-centric, implied Dasey. Unrequited Love series: Noel


"_You're so nice and you're so smart. You're such a good friend I have to break your heart. I'll tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart. Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart."_

Noel Covington knows two important facts about himself and his life. One, he loves his girlfriend, Casey McDonald. Two, she does not love him back.

She says she loves him. She says it at least four times a day every day. Once in the morning as they separate to go to class, which she doesn't let him walk her to. Once at the end of lunch, which she doesn't let him buy for her. Once before she leaves for home, which she doesn't let him drive her to. And once before she goes to bed. He can't see her then, so he doesn't know which boyfriendly privilege she is cheating him out of. She at least has the grace to pretend that he is her last chat of the day.

But he's not fooled. She doesn't let him walk her to class because she always has to finish up an argument with Derek. She doesn't let him buy her lunch because she makes hers—and Derek's—at home. She doesn't let him drive her to her house because Derek's already going there, and Lizzie would _just kill _her if she wasted resources like that. Who knows what she does before she goes to bed at night besides talk with him, but he would bet his entire college savings that it involves Derek.

Noel Covington does not believe in jealousy. Other guys can be captain of the basketball team or lead singer in a band or GQ models or whatever. Noel writes poetry, and sometimes he acts. Not very popular activities, but he's good at them, and Casey appreciates his talents and fuck everyone else.

So why does he find himself in his driveway at 11 p.m. trying to figure out how to hold a hockey stick? Why has he asked his stepdad to tune up the old acoustic that collects dust in the attic? Why has he started styling his hair into a sexy, disheveled, oh, who is he kidding, into a _mess_?

Because sometimes Casey misses a poetry reading if Derek's having a big game. Because sometimes she forgets she's supposed to help him practice for the one act if Derek is having trouble writing a new D-Rock song. Because sometimes when they are sitting on her couch and Derek comes in from practicing, her breath catches, just a little bit, just enough to put a nick in his heart. Sometimes, when he's feeling fanciful, he imagines that the nicks are forming themselves into a picture of Casey, and one day, when enough cuts have gathered to complete the picture, that part of his heart will detach and slip into his arteries, and then into his lungs, shoving out all the air and suffocating him. Sometimes he wishes that would happen. Sometimes he can't wait for it.

Noel Covington is not usually a man of action. But desperate times and all. No longer will he sit idly by while his girlfriend treats every moment with him as perfunctory and every moment with some other guy as a gift from God. Casey apparently likes guys who take what they want with no consideration for anyone else. Well. Noel wants Casey, so take her he will. This very morning, in fact. He'll do it before class as she gives him that absentminded peck and the quick "Love you"—she can't even be bothered to add the "I," as if she can't bear to claim in front of Derek that she loves someone else. Only at night as they get off the phone, when no one else is around, does she give the verb and the object their subject, the part of speech that saves the sentence, and Noel, from fragmenting.

But not today. Today, Noel will stay whole, complete. He will not give Casey a chance to dismiss him. When she starts to follow Derek down the hallway, he will stop her. She'll say, "But, Noel, I can't let him go off thinking he's won!" He'll say, "Casey." And that's all, because the look in his eyes will be enough to push every Derek-related thought from her brain. Her breath will catch, just a little bit. He'll tug her to him, and she'll stumble, because for once his will is stronger than hers. He'll catch her, and he'll kiss her until he feels her tremble. When they finish, he'll sling his arm around her—no, too much like Derek—he'll loop her arm through his—he's still a gentleman, after all—and walk her to class. She won't know what to think about this new, assertive Noel. She'll look into his eyes, and, for the first time in a long time, she will see _him_. She won't let her eyes drift to the side searching for someone else. She'll say, "I love you, Noel," and he'll reply, "I love you too, Casey." He'll repeat the performance as many times as necessary until she understands that _he _is her boyfriend, and _he_ is the guy she wants. Starting……now.

"Hey Noel! I'm so glad you're here. You will_ not_ believe what Derek did to me this morning." Noel positions himself directly in front of Casey. He wants to get hold of her before anything can distract her. He stretches out to grasp her hands, but he's too slow. Derek and Sam saunter by. Before he can even get out her name, he hears it.

"Space." Her attention shifts. She turns to Derek, and he hears her breath catch, just a little bit. Derek raises an eyebrow and she darts forward, her fist raised. But she stumbles, because she's Casey, and Derek catches her. He doesn't kiss her. But he looks at her, and in that moment, all pacifism slips from Noel. He wants to kill Derek, because that look might as well be a kiss. Casey rights herself, and Derek slings an arm around her, turning her back toward Noel.

"Here you go, man. Nutcase is all yours." Casey shrugs Derek's arm off and walks to Noel, tucking herself into him. But her eyes follow Derek as he and Sam continue down the hall.

"I'll see you later, Noel." She doesn't look at him. "I've got to go kill someone." He feels his chance slipping away. He tries to get back on track. He says her name. "Casey." She must hear the determination in his voice because she turns back. He smoothes his face into the look. But her eyes never meet his.

"Oh, sorry, Noel." She leans up and brushes his lips with hers. He knows any passion from the kiss is residual from her encounter with Derek. "I'll tell you all about it at lunch." He tries to grab onto her, but she's down the hall already. Over her shoulder, she calls, "Love you!" She's gone.

Noel Covington knows two important things about himself and his life. One, he is in love with Casey McDonald. Two, she will never love him back.

END.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

**So, thanks for reading my first LWD fic. This is the main fandom I read, but I rarely write. I hope everyone likes this effort, because I doubt I will repeat it. I have been working on a similar, less introspective story with Sam in Noel's position, but we'll see where that goes. Again, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Life With Derek and the song "So Nice, So Smart" by Kimya Dawson are properties of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. **


End file.
